


纽约爱情故事番外

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao





	纽约爱情故事番外

0.  
   
堂本刚把一串钥匙交给他，说：“后天你结束得早就直接来我家等我吧。”  
   
那串钥匙让堂本光一第二天像傻子一样拿在眼睛前面晃来晃去看了好久，觉得自己也该去多配一把钥匙了。  
   
   
   
1.  
   
回国后堂本光一就投入到了工作中，与绫野也很快就再见面了。上司倒是确实对自己更加照顾，只是熟悉的环境让两人之间突然有些尴尬。  
   
他猜想绫野是因为难堪，但对于自己来说，是因为绫野还在不气馁地给堂本刚发短信，并且堂本刚都让他看过了。虽然有一丝窥探的羞耻感，每一条都翻得飞快，他对那个中年男人能写出这些话感到惊讶又憋闷，看完就把手机往一边放：“难道一定我说出来他才肯罢休！不可以去见他哦，对你这么念念不忘是非把你吃了不可。”  
   
“你才不准告诉他，”堂本刚立刻否决了，“你就不怕绫野先生一生气把你开除了吗！”  
 

   
尴尬的氛围直到某一次在洗手间独处才被打破，绫野在洗手台旁花费的时间未免太多了一点。堂本光一几乎是以慢动作行动着，最后还是无奈地走到他身边，果然听见绫野问：“……你送小刚回国前他有跟你说什么吗？”  
   
“……比如？”

他确实还没蠢到直接说出来，绫野见他这么问又颓然下来，关掉水龙头摆了摆手：“……算了，你不用在意。”

于是就这样不了了之。  
 

转眼间就过去了一周，与堂本刚的恋爱虽然伴着时不时的窘境，却终于变得真实了起来。偶尔去对方家里吃个晚饭，分开的时候互传简讯，他毫不掩饰地就回答了亲友的疑惑：“没错，我现在有恋人。”  
 

哇，还真是得意洋洋的模样。By长濑智也

 

2.

   
唯一有些挫败的是，他错过了第一个能鼓起勇气的时机。

   
那天他在堂本刚家里留下吃晚饭，不一会儿有人敲门，堂本刚咬着筷子说了一句：“肯定又是冈田。”就起身去开门。  
   
进门的是也操着关西腔的男人，堂本光一只瞄了一眼就竖起了敌意。叫冈田的男人意外有张好看的脸，“肯定又是”？“又是”？他也站起身来打招呼，冈田看见客厅有人吓了一跳，边跟着堂本刚往里走边点头哈腰。  
   
“他是我高中的后辈，叫冈田准一，”堂本刚从电视柜里拿出碟片塞给他，一边草草地介绍着，“这位你第一次见吧，跟我一个姓，堂本光一。”  
   
“也姓堂本？”冈田拿到碟片，目光却没有离开堂本光一，“怎么，难道又是前辈的亲戚？”  
   
“不是亲戚，”堂本刚眼神游离了一会儿，也飘到堂本光一身上，“他是……”  
   
那个瞬间好像不算是好的摊牌时机，他担心堂本刚顾虑自己，于是没等堂本刚再犹豫了：“我们不久前才认识的。”  
   
“噢。”冈田似乎有些没劲地擦了擦裤缝，被堂本刚吆喝走了。  
   
   
   
“那人就住在这层楼的正下方，总是来借东西，是个麻烦的家伙呢。”  
   
从堂本刚抱怨的语气来看，是十分亲昵的关系了。堂本光一离开的时候多了个心眼去打了招呼，因为他意识到，堂本刚的生日要到了。  
   
 

 

 3.  
      
堂本光一非常不擅长挑礼物。如果是女人，还能勉强糊弄过去，但堂本刚的心思太难揣测，只好寄望于与对方的亲友。  
   
   
   
“不过，光一先生……”本来聊得好好的，冈田突然小声说，“你跟刚前辈…不是普通朋友吧。”  
   
 堂本光一被手里的饮料呛了个正着，涨红了脸咳嗽着，冈田一点帮忙拍着背一边悠悠地补刀：“看来我猜的没错。”

平复了呼吸，喉咙里还是扎得难受，他瞪大眼睛看着冈田，却没打算否认：“你、你怎么看出来的？”  
   
没想到冈田准一一副“这还用问吗”的表情，板着手指头数着：“那天我去借东西，房间里的空气简直暧昧得不得了好吗！而且你说你是前辈的朋友的时候，他失落的表情我可不要太清楚！如果只是普通朋友也不需要大费周章来问我吧。”  
   
“……他很失落啊。”堂本光一不喜欢对方这副理所当然的表情，但这时他觉得这副表情用来嘲讽自己再合适不过了。  
   
刚那时很失落…他摆脱不了这个词，情不自禁地就对着空气解释道：“那时我看他迟疑了，我以为他不要太想告诉别人，所以我就想那我来说吧…”  
   
“所以你们到底是什么关系？”冈田见他松了口，得寸进尺地问道，“不会真的是我想的那样吧？”  
   
“我怎么知道你想的是怎么样。“堂本光一无奈地笑了笑，不轻不重地推搡了对方一把。冈田似乎也觉得跟他稍微熟络了一些，就没收嘴：“就是——交往啊！你们不会在交往吧？”  
   
听到“交往”从别人嘴里说出来，堂本光一心下居然有些开心，又觉得不能让这个人太得意，咳了两声，有些凶巴巴地反问道：“…是，是又怎么样。”  
   
“哇……”冈田倒吸了一口凉气。  
   
““哇……”是什么意思。”  
   
“光一先生承认时候的样子非常男前呢，”冈田若有所思地打量着他，“我敢说前辈一定会喜欢这个样子的，生日那天我们聚会的时候光一先生来个突袭怎么样？”  
   
“聚会？突袭？”  
   
“我们约好有个生日KTV聚会的，那时候前辈的好朋友都在，光一先生知道那种经典桥段吧——？瞒着恋人制造惊喜，破门而入宣示主权？最好再来一首尾崎丰的I love you，绝对会让前辈感动得一塌糊涂。”

“……啊？”  
   
这…这真的是堂本光一人生辞典里没有的内容。有时候好主意和坏主意之间泾渭不明，冈田的提议正是如此。  
   
“前辈绝对会开心的，”见他呆在原地，冈田又斩钉截铁地说，“普通的礼物对前辈来说太庸俗了，光一先生也是这么想的吧？”  
   
……也不是没有道理。  
   
 堂本光一总觉得十分不靠谱，但还是恍惚地点了点头，冈田见状觉得两人已经是统一战线了，大胆地伸出手臂揽住他的后脖颈：“听我说啊，那天我们约的包间一直到七点，光一先生大概六点半过来就可以。”

“真的可以吗……”

“这个世界上还有比我更了解前辈的人吗？”冈田摇摇头，“没有了。”  
   
   
   
 4.

   
拿到堂本刚家门钥匙的那天是周末，还让对方在他家里住了一晚。这时堂本刚已经度过了戒烟最难的前几天，不再像刚回国时那样，三天两头就给他打电话。  
 

 

“我又失眠了，光一。”常常以这样为开头。  
   
堂本光一耐心地劝解着，自己戒烟的前几天也是这样。焦躁与恐慌不期而至，手指时不时就像伸进衣服里摸烟盒，意识到没有的时候实在要发狂。  
   
“电子烟……”  
   
“不可以，”幸好是通过电话，他还能坚决地说，“乖，再吃点糖，实在忍不了就去健身房运动。”  
   
对面的语气可怜巴巴：“我才不要锻炼得跟冈田那家伙一样，你来陪我运动。”  
   
提到戒烟的话题几乎就等于变相引诱，堂本光一每次也正好在对方嘴里查验成果。为了控制烟瘾他给堂本刚买了好几袋糖，这阵子一接吻就全是各种各样的水果味儿，舌头在唇腔里搜检一周，果然没有尼古丁的味道了，甜得要腻死人。他很满意。

   
随后堂本刚就以失眠为由，趁着周末去堂本光一家借宿。白天陪他打了很久游戏，只有电视屏幕亮着。堂本光一早就清理好了房间，累了就直接仰着在地毯上躺了下来。堂本刚也靠过去，一阵风把拉上的窗帘掀起一条缝，就着金黄色的阳光堂本光一发现他的发丝间夹着一些粉色，是在纽约时候没有的，把皮肤也衬得更粉了。  
   
“你去染头发了？”他问。  
   
“嗯，”堂本刚点点头，伸出手指卷着头发，“染得不怎么明显。”  
   
堂本光一也伸手摸了摸他的头发：“粉色很适合你。”  
   
“要过生日嘛，就尝试一下，”对方托着脑袋柔柔地笑了，“后天是我的生日，你还记得吧。”  
   
“这是我最早记住的事情了。”  
   
“很厉害嘛，不枉我我当时像猜谜一样考你。”  
   
“还有那只恐龙的名字。”  
   
“恐龙——鱼。”  
   
这对于堂本光一是个百玩不腻的游戏，堂本刚也每次都气急败坏地要揍他。两个人扭打在一起，堂本刚手腕的力量实在有点不中用，没多久就会被钳制住。

 

“你啊，快点给我把身体养好。”

   
这阵子堂本光一连酒也跟着不喝了，怕被闻到酒精味勾起对方的烟瘾，更叮嘱了冈田不能在生日派对上让他沾酒。从地上爬起来之后，他给自己和堂本刚都倒了一杯凉牛奶，故意问道：“你生日那天有什么安排吗？”  
   
“光一晚上才有空吧，”堂本刚听话地捧着杯子喝了，“下午我跟朋友去聚会，虽然很想让你也去……”  
   
“我应该还是七点左右下班，”堂本光一若无其事地又回避了这个话题，“晚上见面？”  
   
“可以哦，我在那之前都跟冈田他们在一块，”堂本刚在衣服口袋里掏出了钥匙，放在两人中间的地板上，“给你，后天你结束得早就直接来我家等我吧。”  
 

 

   
第二天早晨堂本光一仍然很早地就去上班了，临走时堂本刚还在床上黏黏糊糊地打滚。  
   
“记得吃了早餐再走，你的衣服我放在椅子上了。”堂本光一敲了敲门口的柜子表示提醒。  
   
“知道了……”堂本刚举起一只手挥了挥，“路上小心哦老公。”  
   
 ……改不了，还是这么坏。

堂本光一关上门，心率飙上了一百八。

 

5.  
   
近期的天气十分好，落日很干净，半紫半白的云朵也很清澈。已经彻底到了春天，再没有凉意，樱花果然开得更是漂亮。

 

十号当天，气温难得也终于回升至二十多度。晚风吹散了空气里的温热，堂本光一走出公司大门看了看手表，现在正是冈田说好的时间。

 

紧张得要命，比在纽约时的四人晚餐还要可怕。他是个讨厌抛头露面的人，尤其冈田还一副忽悠劲，说到底KTV那种地方就很让人抵触，突然就进去会被以为是工作人员把？他该先对堂本刚说“生日快乐”，然后在冈田的介绍下牵起对方的手……之后是说“我们正在交往”好还是“我是他的恋人”好？

总之大家不会不捧场，但是尾崎丰算什么啊，唱那种歌非把所有人酸死不可。情歌是不能唱的，要是到时候真的骑虎难下，干脆捡首大家都知道的色情儿歌好了，不然真的尴尬得要命……他一边给自己找各种退路，一边进了地铁站。站在站台边上，手机铃声响了。

“难道是冈田？”

总算不再风声鹤唳，他掏出手机一看，竟然是森里奈。回国后还是第一次接到夫人的电话，于是赶紧划开了接听键：“喂？”

地铁驶来，差点把手机里的声音吞掉了。

“光一？”

“唔唔，是我。”他走上地铁，靠在了角落里。  
   
“我想来想去，觉得还是问问你比较好，”森里奈忧心忡忡地说，“你知道我丈夫怎么了吗？他回国后一直心情不佳，你大概有点眉目？”

“……”  
   
他岂止是有眉目，他就是始作俑者。  
   
堂本光一沉默了两秒，好歹现在罪恶感减少了些，他细声慢语的安慰着：“关于这个……您还是找个时间跟绫野先生谈一谈比较好，但是不要担心，我想过阵子他一定会收心的。”  
   
夫人照例非常敏锐：“果然还是跟他的情人有关？”  
   
“我想……是的。”  
   
“光一啊，你也看到了，”她苦口婆心地在电话那头教育着，“我知道要拒绝女人……或者男人是很难的，但是一定要对你那位专一，我知道你是个好孩子…”  
   
堂本光一听着听着就想起，这个女人先前其实是被摆了一道，却也用心良苦地对他说教，不由得语气放缓了许多：“绫野先生的事，真的不好意思。”

“没什么，你不对我隐瞒就可以了，”森里奈的声音听起来确实平静多了，“毕竟心里有数比什么都靠猜要好，所以你看我这个样子，真的不能做对不起那孩子的事哦。”  
   
那时是做戏，现在却是真的被说教……堂本光一情不自禁地就笑了：“你怎么好像站在刚那边似的，到底谁认识您久一点啊…”  
   
“那孩子可比你讨人喜欢。”  
   
“我跟您的交情还比不上那一次晚餐——？”  
 

 

又闲聊了一会儿，夫人不那么紧张了。晃眼就到站，他万分抱歉地表示自己有事，一边刷卡出了闸门，一边摁掉了通话键。

被人群夹着往外走，他先是看到显示的时间——六点三十五，应该差不多正好。未接来电提示冒了出来，是冈田，再一看括号里的数字是10，他皱着眉埋怨自己最讨厌的一惊一乍，到底有什么非要不间断地打过来，大惊小怪的——

 

堂本光一突然脑子一炸，觉得大概率是搞砸了。

十个未接电话，可怕程度不亚于在陌生人面前表演段子、在年会上台发表感想、在电梯里偶遇绫野、以及本该要给堂本刚的惊喜。

他拨号回去，几乎没有间隔时间就接通了，那边的冈田语气僵硬得吓人：“光一先生，你不会已经来了吧？”

果然出问题了吧。

越是这种时候堂本光一的表面上就越是镇定。出问题？哪方面的。他在人群里走着，一边说着：“麻烦借过一下。”比平常还要有谦谦有礼，但是心里全是音响损坏后刺耳的杂音。  
   
他已经到了，出站口几步路就到了，都没能多在电话里问几句，就看到了在门口探头探脑的冈田。  
   
“光一先生……”冈田畏手畏脚地靠上来，挠着自己已经一团乱的头发，“我、我想打电话跟你说别来了的……”  
   
“我刚才在跟别人通话，”他不明白发生了什么，在冈田面前只好继续佯装镇定，“为什么别来？”  
   
“抱歉——真的抱歉！！”冈田双手合十地举在脑袋前，眼睛紧闭着好像生怕面前的人生气，“我真的拦过了，但是又不能说光一先生要来……所以没有拦住！！”  
   
“他走了？”堂本光一一愣。  
   
“我也不知道怎么回事，接了一通电话就非要先走，还说赶时间，大家觉得反正也快结束了，都跟我对着干……”冈田说着说着自己倒先委屈起来了，“明明他该没别的事啊……”  
   
半个小时前……堂本光一呆呆地又问：“你知道是谁的电话吗？”  
   
“他不是有个关系很好的…亲戚？姓浅野来着？”  
   
堂本光一突然明白过来那天的“难道又是你的亲戚”是怎么一回事。到底是哪方面的搞砸了，他还是思绪混乱。是礼物，又不止。冈田准一正拼命地道歉，大概是自己现在表情阴沉得很吧。  
   
“全部怪我好了，请你一定告诉刚是我出的主意。”  
   
但是冈田连绫野的名字都记错了，哪可能懂他现在在想什么。堂本光一告诉自己，堂本刚是绝不会跟绫野发生什么的。他相信堂本刚，绝对不可能跟绫野……但是他不相信绫野。  
   
“光一…先生？”道歉的声音都有点发抖了，堂本光一略微抖擞了一下精神，努力让脸部肌肉放松下来，冲冈田笑了笑：“没事，我也不应该关键时刻还被人占着电话，我回去等他就可以，一起走？”  
   
怎么可能责怪冈田嘛，弄巧成拙的源头还得往这段恋情上找。堂本光一摸不到箱子底，一路上冈田都在手舞足蹈帮忙想补救的方法，但他一门心思只想看堂本刚有没有回家，那条路就像没有地面的长廊。  
   
 

   
 6.  
 

冈田准一在二楼停了下来。  
   
“光一先生，真的不需要我帮你解释吗？”

“真的不用了。”  
   
真是个不明状况的人，堂本光一看着他引咎自责的样子，还是笑着挥了挥手：“真的还是很感谢你，过几天再一起吃饭吧。”  
 

 

余光里瞥见从房间里投射出来的灯，啪的亮起了，又随着关门声消失了。紧接着的安静让人心神不宁，关门甩开的喧闹像电视哔一声就跳去了雪花屛。  
   
他从前总是坐在老式的沙发上，对屏幕里嘈杂的雪花不知所措。大部分时间会自己变好，有时候需要敲一敲，直到有一天父亲说：“没关系，买一个新的吧。”  
   
到底是怎样呢。他转过第二个拐角，希望堂本刚已经在家了。门打开，却只有鱼缸的灯亮着。  
   
   
   
 “晚上好。”他也学堂本刚那样对着金鱼说。  
   
   
   
这个家他来过两回，进门便是扑面的油味。他在堂本刚的身上早已熟悉了这种气味，淡薄的，透明的，干燥的，像被袋子罩住了，可以融化什么似的暖。  
   
堂本刚还曾疑惑地打开松节油的盖子凑近闻：“奇怪啊，明明是无味的。”  
   
“不是真的有味道，是空气的感觉。”堂本光一说。  
   
画架下的一片地面铺着塑料纸，上面五颜六色的印记已经干透了，踩上去喀嚓喀嚓的响。整个房间里只有这一处是凌乱的，颜料盖子与颜料罐身分散地倒着，一只忘记放进松节油瓶里的笔歪在调色板上，旁边大小不一的刮刀里不知怎么混进了一只切蛋糕的塑料刀。  
   
果然是个怪人，堂本光一笑着想。第二次来这里的时候，堂本刚画着画着就非要他来充当石膏模特，结果才刚脱完衣服就被就地正法。  
   
“颜料弄在身上能洗掉的，别怕，”堂本刚箍着他不让他走，“但是床单就不行了，所以就在这里做吧。”  
   
他虽然对这乌烟瘴气的环境敬而远之，却觉得在狼藉堆里弄得花花绿绿的堂本刚像一剂行走的迷幻药。想到对方手掌上还湿润着的颜料被蹭到他的头发，他的下颌，他的腰际与性器，房间里充盈的气味也覆盖了全身。想到堂本刚帮他戴上安全套，笑着说：“弄在里面大概还是会有麻烦，所以——”  
   
有堂本刚在，这里是能碰触的里世界。此时此刻的堂本光一坐在另一边，那堆杂乱的东西静悄悄躺着，只有味道在侵蚀他还没有被暖化的内心。

似乎没有等多长时间，或者说比自己想象的要快，外面传来了脚步声，他这才反应过来自己先前一直在放空，连要说什么都没想好。

 

门锁的声音让他一个激灵站了起来。

 

 

 7.  
   
 

“你已经来了啊，“堂本刚关上门，踢踢踏踏地换鞋，“今天下班很早吧。”  
   
“我……”  
   
“抱歉，我回来得有点晚。”  
   
“我……”  
   
堂本刚把鞋放在鞋架上，转过头疑惑地看着吞吞吐吐的堂本光一：“怎么了？”  
   
“那个……对不起。”他鬼使神差地开始道歉。  
   
“什么对不起啊。”堂本刚被吓了一跳，干笑着搓了搓手臂，“别吓我哦，今天可是我生日哎。”  
   
“啊，对……关于你的生日……”

“嗯？”

两件事情，先问，还是先说。堂本光一怔怔地张着嘴不说话，堂本刚更迷惑了：“你到底想说什么？”

关于绫野的事一直很难开口，他心想总之先道歉。

“关于你的生日……”堂本光一又停下来深呼吸了一次，觉得像在给自己处刑，“我虽然很早就在思考，但是真的……一直都太不擅长准备礼物了。之前我去找冈田帮我出主意，他、他说那天我没有表明身份你很失落……如果我在你的朋友面前公开恋人身份的话，你大概会非常开心，只是……”  
   
堂本刚在他说到中途的时候表情就变了：“…不是吧，你刚才去找我了？”  
   
“果然不应该听信那家伙的话对吧……我就应该自己准备礼物，冈田真的是头脑简单啊，还把绫野记成了浅野，很好笑哎……”  
   
一点都不好笑。  
   
堂本光一都分不清到底是拿不出礼物还是绫野更让人丧气，颓唐极了。  
   
“你……”堂本刚的神色奇怪地变幻着，“等等，你刚刚说……”

对，是说这个不靠谱的生日礼物失策了。堂本光一垂头丧气的，甚至不敢抬头了，但渐渐地面前的人好像完全没有理会他的道歉，几乎是有些欣喜，语气也往上飘似的，“你刚刚说…你告诉冈田我们在交往？”  
   
堂本光一木讷地点了点头。

“诶诶…真的假的？什么时候的事？”

“就…那天冈田不是来借东西，你说他就住正下面，我顺着门牌号就去打招呼……”堂本光一愣愣地解释着，越来越摸不着头脑。  
   
“我还以为是什么呐……”堂本刚哭笑不得地放下了手里的东西，“不过，你刚才真的去找我了？天啊…是我的错，不过——你居然告诉冈田了！”  
   
“嗯……嗯？”他被莫名的温度差弄得不知道该摆出什么表情来，对方跟自己不在同一个频道上，绫野的事好像也变得无关紧要了。  
   
“那家伙确实也不怎么灵光——”堂本刚难以置信地拍了拍自己的脸，“不过——他果然还是很了解我啊，”话音未落徒地就有些脸红，“我…我确实就是会喜欢这种嘛，这家伙，居然真的提出这种建议。”

堂本光一更后悔了：“如果我能安排得好一点……”

“光一，“对方叫了一声，见他还是萎靡不振，走近了来摇了摇他的肩膀，“光一！我现在是说真的，仅仅只是知道你告诉了冈田我就够开心了，礼物什么的，真的不—重—要——”  
   
 “你那时果然因为我的话很失落吗？”他还是十分灰心。  
   
“但是…是因为我先犹豫了啊，没办法的事嘛，要说失落也是因为自己先怯场，”对方吐了吐舌头，“今天也是……要说搞砸的话，要道歉也是我。”  
   
 “可是这是第一次给你过生日……”  
   
“可是我就是，”堂本刚努力地憋着笑，“就是喜欢你这不解风情的笨拙样嘛。”  
   
“就算没有礼物吗…”他仍然愁眉苦脸的，心情却终于没那么糟糕了。  
   
 “所以说啊，不是你的问题，是我——要么再加上冈田？”对方插着腰往前倾了倾，嗔怪地皱起眉，“不许在意这个了，不然你想我们现在就去揍冈田一顿？”  
   
“好啦好啦……“堂本光一慢慢拉过他的手，低低地说，“我才没有怪冈田呢，只是真的很希望不是现在这个样子…”  
   
“现在，什么样子？公开恋情的事什么时候都可以，有叫做Line群的东西老爷爷你知道吧？”  
   
对视了三秒，两人还是绷不住都笑了。  
   
“光一，我确实去见绫野了。”堂本刚握着他的手，温柔的笑意让堂本光一还没有听到后半句就已经放下了心。  
   
“你也知道他最近总是给我短讯吧，”那双手的温度一如既往，他点点头。

“今天他给我打电话，说无论如何都想给我过生日，为了夫人的事一直道歉，我的确去见了他，但这是因为我想也许靠一条短讯来断掉关系太自私，我需要当面告诉他我的想法让他彻底死心，况且跟夫人接触过后，我也希望绫野先生能好好对待自己的婚姻。”  
   
“我刚才还跟夫人讲电话了……”堂本光一开心又后怕，大脑渐渐找回了平常的思路，有些不好意思，“她还数落我不许对你不好。”  
   
“你当然不许对我不好，”堂本刚瞪大了眼睛，“也不许总是怪自己。”  
   
“我只是，”他连忙说，“只是，那时一想到绫野先生会拼命挽留你，我又搞砸了生日礼物……”  
   
“他留不住我的，而且他再也不会来打搅我们了，”对方的手心贴上了他的脸，狡黠地笑了笑，“看在马上就要脱衣服的份上，要公开恋情就先好好地拍张照片吧。”  
   
 

 

 8.  
   
   
蓝色的段管灯从上而下洒落在鱼缸里，红金鱼拖着长长的鳍尾翻滚在气泡中，带出来一连串红蓝交错的幻影。

手机被扔在一边，主人置之不理，只有消息在不断弹出，清一色的感叹号。在Line群里甩出亲密合影并宣布恋情后，两人就滚到床上，轻车熟路地脱去了对方的衣服。  
   
关于做爱，堂本光一大概已经摸清了堂本刚的喜好。堂本刚确实一开始更乐意处在上方，这样可以自己控制进入的轻重，也喜欢在进入前紧贴着蹭他。于是一开始堂本光一就任他兴致高昂地摆弄自己，待进得深了自然会软成一滩泥，那时就可以反客为主地进行后半段。堂本刚已然是高潮时泫然欲泣的模样，呻吟也被推入的节奏带得断断续续。  
   
他也大概能找到对方的敏感点了，似乎令自己高潮的并不是摩擦的快感，而是堂本刚含着眼泪的潮红眼眶与只剩气音的叫喊。  
   
 “唔……”最后连抓着他的力气都没了，轻微的颤抖着。身下的人泄出的黏热液体在堂本光一指间流淌开来，手中握着的分身也随着软了下来。堂本光一最后一次从深处抽出，轻轻放开软若春水的身体，将填满的安全套扔进垃圾桶里才重新躺回到床上。  
   
“今晚…今晚你留下来吗…”堂本刚慢慢挪近来，手臂圈着他，“只有我去你家的时候才一起睡，虽然我知道你要上班不方便……”  
   
“不要一副可怜兮兮的样子，“堂本光一轻轻敲了敲他的鼻尖，“绝对是算准了我今天不会拒绝吧。”  
   
“真的？”声音又恢复了些精神，动作还是软绵绵的，堂本光一趁人没有反抗之力又俯身过去一通亲。  
   
“说一起睡就这么放肆——”堂本刚乏力地挣扎着，小声地笑着，“这可是我家诶。”  
   
“说到这个——”

堂本光一脑子里有一记铃铛敲响了，他放开手里的人从床上爬起来，胡乱地抓着一旁的衣服，“——差一点就忘了，虽然这回没有生日礼物，但是还是有东西能给你的。”  
   
“哦？”堂本刚好奇地支起身来，看着他在衣服兜里一通乱掏。  
   
“那天你不是给了我你家的钥匙吗，”堂本光一一边说着，一边握着拳头回到了堂本刚的身边，在他面前摊开了手掌，“我也去配了钥匙……我家的钥匙，以后你什么时候想来我家都可以。”  
   
崭新的钥匙还一处擦痕都没有，跟堂本刚的眼睛一样闪闪发光着：“那我就，”小爪子飞快地把钥匙抓走了，“当成生日礼物，勉为其难地收下啦。”  
   
“请你务必要收下。”

堂本刚从床头柜上拿下钥匙扣，将这只钥匙也挂了上去，转过头笑吟吟地看着他：“光一，你还有句话一直没对我说吧。”

“唔？”堂本光一愣了愣，飞快地抓起他的手，“…啊！生日快乐！！”

“还有呢？”堂本刚晃了晃手中的钥匙扣，铃铛作响，“你好像只说过“喜欢我”吧。”

不能再明显的暗示，表明了又是一次调戏。

“……我说你啊，”堂本光一撑着后脑勺，清了清嗓子，“你知道吗，冈田啊，他的提议里面居然还有让我唱歌，很蠢吧……“

“嗯？”堂本刚笑眯眯的，仿佛在等他能说出个什么花来。

“而且还是肉麻得要命的情歌，就是很经典那首啊，尾崎丰的——”

实在是太害羞，堂本光一终于还是忍不住抱了上去，在对方耳边轻声说：“……我爱你嘛。”

 

END.

这回是真的完了，感谢看到这里的各位。接下来可能会写个黑道，并且仍然可能是无大纲写作，毕竟我不擅长写大纲（）


End file.
